


A Fateful Encounter

by TheRenegadeAuthor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bottom!Bolin, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Wei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRenegadeAuthor/pseuds/TheRenegadeAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Bolin and Mako never met Korra, the Equalists never gained power, the balance between the natural and spirit world was never disrupted, the Red Lotus never escaped, and Kuvira never rose to power. This paves the way for Bolin and Wei to find each other in the most unlikely of circumstances. Moreover, it allows for their relationship to be far more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Alarm

SKREEE! SKREEEE!! SKREEEEEEEE!!! The vicious siren tore through the air, waking Bolin from his slumber. Jolted awake, he abruptly sat up in bed, his head swiveling to find the source of the noise. His eyes were wide with panic and confusion, drool hung from his chin, and his hair stuck up in every which way. Slowly gaining stock of the situation, Bolin threw off the covers and scouted the room.

“Mako! What is that?!” He shouted above the noise that continued to batter his ear drum. “Mako? What are you d-...oh right… You’re working the night shift…” Bolin said to the empty room, realizing that his brother had been taking the graveyard shift the last few weeks. They could use the money, and Mako had practically been obsessed with his job at the Republic City Police Department anyway.

Now that the haze of sleep was abating, Bolin had the good sense to realize that the sound was the fire alarm. “Ah geez…” He muttered, flinging open the door to the apartment. “At least I know it’s not Mako this time.” He mused, remembering the times as a little kid when Mako would accidentally set fire to whatever pile of garbage they had deemed their bed for the night.

Joining the trail of people that were headed out of the building, Bolin crossed his arms over his chest and ducked his head when the cold, winter air caressed his bare arms and legs. Dressed only his pajamas, which consisted of a thin tank top and a pair of boxers, the earthbender’s teeth were quickly sent chattering.

“I don’t see no smoke. There ain’t no fire!” An elderly woman complained loudly. Bolin recognized her as the crazy old lady that always smelled heavily of mothballs that lived in the apartment below him and Mako. “I’m going back to my bed!” She declared, beginning her defiant march back inside the building. Fortunately, a few guys stopped her before she could re-enter the building, trying to make her wait until the coast was officially clear.

Bolin couldn’t help but share her sentiment. It really was cold outside and he hadn’t got a good night’s sleep in weeks, he’d been too busy running lines with Ginger and the rest of the cast at Varrick Studios.

“Son of a bitch, it’s cold out here.” Someone said to Bolin’s right. The earthbender turned to see an olive-skinned, emerald eye hunk that wore nothing but a pair of long pajama bottoms. Bolin couldn’t help but notice that goosebumps checkered his toned arms and his chest definitely knew that it was a bit...nippy.

“Uhhmm...tell me about.” Bolin managed sputter out, trying not to stare at the perfect curvature of the man’s biceps. “I haven’t seen you around before, are you new to the building?” Bolin asked, trying to make conversation with the hunk.

“Yeah, me and my brother just moved in the other day. Apartment 3C.” He answered.

“Woah, well nice to meet you, neighbor. I live in 3B. I’m Bolin.” He offered, extending a hand.

The well-muscled stranger accepted the handshake. “Wei.” He introduced himself. “This kind of stuff doesn’t happen often does it?” He asked, gesturing to the tenants that now waited to be allowed back into their apartments.

Bolin chuckled. “No, can’t say that it does. The fire alarm doesn’t usually allow me the opportunity to meet with my neighbors very often.” Bolin thought about laying on some heavier flattery, but disregarded the notion. He didn’t want to be too forward with this guy. “You mentioned your brother,” Bolin began, avoiding any awkward silence that might fall between them, “Is he out here?”

“Nah, Wing is out partying, probably. He’s a bit of a night bat-owl.” Wei explained, rubbing his arms to try and fend off the cold.

“Not your scene?” Bolin ventured.

“Partying? Meh, I just don’t crave it as much as my brother. Sometimes I like to have a night to myself, ya know?”

Bolin couldn’t really say that he did. That kind of sentiment was really more of Mako’s thing. He would rather always be surrounded by friends. But he just nodded in agreement. The earthbender began to wrack his head for another point of conversation, but before he could come up with anything the alarm that had continued to permeate the air ceased.

A woman, dressed in an emerald nightgown, called for everyone’s attention. Bolin recognized her as the landlady. “Alright everyone, the building has been checked. It seems that it was just a false alarm. You can all go back to sleep now. Sorry for the disturbance.” She apologized.

The tenants responded with a grumpy murmur of acknowledgment, beginning their voyage back inside to their beds. Bolin turned to try and get a few more words in with Wei, but before he could, the bare chested babe had been lost in the stream of people. “Damn.” Bolin cursed, doing his best to fight his way through the crowd.

If he hurried, he might be able to get one last word in if he met Wei at his apartment door. Forgoing the elevator, Bolin dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. His barefeet slapped the metal stairs, causing them to rattle and moan under his weight. Finally reaching the third floor, he paused to catch his breath before opening the door to the main hall.

Bolin nearly yelped in surprise, standing right in front of him was the muscled back of his dreamy neighbor. Bolin composed himself just in time as Wei looked over his shoulder in response to hearing the door open.

“Oh, Bolin, I was wondering where you had got off to.” He said, continuing down the hall.

Bolin followed, catching up to Wei with a few steps. “Guess, I got lost in the mob.” He joked lightly, earning a polite chuckle from Wei.

The two continued to exchange meaningless small talk before they reached their doors.

“Well, good night!” Wei said, unlocking his door.

“Good ni-...oh shit!” Bolin exclaimed, kicking his apartment door out of frustration. “I left my key in the apartment.” He said, explaining his outburst.

“Oh, man…” Wei began, mulling the situation over in his mind, “well... I mean… you don’t have a spare key hidden around here do you?” He wondered, trying to be of help.

“No, my brother’s got the only other key and he won’t be back until the morning!” Bolin practically sobbed.

“Well, why don’t you just spend the night at my place?” Wei offered. “I’m pulling an all-nighter anyway.”

“Thanks, Wei, but I don’t know. We just met and…” Bolin said. In truth, he would like nothing more than to spend the night at the drop-dead gorgeous man’s apartment, but it did seem a bit unwise.

“I understand, but it sounds like it is gonna be a long wait, and I could use the company…” Wei further persuaded.

For the first time, Bolin began to think that maybe his first-sight attraction to his new neighbor might be reciprocated. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea after all…

“Alright, as long as you swear you’re not an axe murderer.” Bolin joked. Wei laughed, and not just out of politeness this time.

“Come on in, then.” He offered, opening the door even wider to let the earthbender inside.

 

 


	2. Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hours continue to go by, Wei and Bolin become even more attracted to one another. It is only a matter of time before things really start to heat up.

“Sorry the place is a mess, I tend to spread out when I am studying.” Wei explained as he closed the door behind Bolin.

Bolin was met with the sight of an apartment that pretty much mirrored his own. There was one central room, -  furnished sparsely with a well-worn couch, a coffee table, and a couple of mismatched chairs - a small kitchen, and two doors, that Bolin assumed would each lead into the bedrooms of Wei and his brother.

Only a small lamp illuminated the main sitting area. It casts its yellow light across the dark room, falling on an opened text book, papers that laid haphazardly around the room, and a small radio that was softly playing a tune that Bolin didn’t recognize.

“Please, you call this a mess? You should see my bedroom.” Bolin chuckled.

“Maybe I’d like that.” Wei said quietly. Bolin wasn’t quite sure he had heard his neighbor correctly, but it sounded almost as if he had been hitting on him.

“So...err, what are you studying for?” Bolin asked, gesturing to the notes.

“I’ve got one of my finals next week, and I figured that I should probably get a head start on studying.” Wei explained, taking a seat on the carpet. He gestured for Bolin to do the same.

Sitting across from his, still shirtless, neighbor, Bolin tried to keep his eyes from going farther south on the stunning physique in front of him. “A final in what?” He further inquired.

“Medical Bending Practices.” Wei said plainly, picking up his textbook.

“So, you want to be a doctor? Are you a waterbender?”  Bolin questioned. It was a fairly safe assumption. Most individuals in the healthcare profession were waterbenders, or at least had some tie to the Water Tribe culture.

Wei met his question with a good hearted chuckle. “Spirits, no. I’m an earthbender.” He said. “But that would make things a lot easier.” He said wistfully, giving a half-hearted chuckle.

“Woah! Me too!” Bolin said enthusiastically. “But wait,” He wondered aloud, “how can you use bending to heal people if you are an earthbender?”

“Well that, my friend, is what I’ve been trying to figure out.” Wei said, an excited gleam appearing in his eyes. “I’ve been studying bending almost my entire life, and I’ve learned that the ability to heal with bending isn’t just alotted to waterbenders. There are multiple accounts of an ancient tribe of firebenders, known as the Sun Warriors, that were able to heal their sick and wounded with firebending. It’s truly amazing!”

Wei had put down his textbook now and was practically jumping up and down as he explained how the principle of healing wasn’t tied to the element of water, but actually had to do with the flow of energy between different chakra points in the body.

“So, then why are waterbenders primarily thought to be the only healers?” Bolin questioned.

“Well, it just so happens that waterbending is the form of bending that is most easily able to influence of the flow chakra in the body. However, that doesn’t mean it’s the only one.” Wei explained. He immediately began to show Bolin several diagrams, pictures, and charts that all proved that it could be possible to achieve the same healing result with other forms of bending.

Bolin couldn’t help but smile at Wei’s enthusiasm. It was infectious, his energy. It reminded him of when he and Mako had first become Pro-Benders. The enthusiasm. The drive. The passion.

“Oh...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bore you.” Wei said, his face falling slightly as he noticed that Bolin had started to stare off into the distance. “I tend to get a little carried away.” Wei explained, looking a little embarrassed.

“No, no, no,” Bolin said, “that’s not it at all, it’s just that, well, you started to remind me of my glory days.”

“Glory days? Aren’t you a little young to have glory days?” Wei asked.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Bolin laughed, “It’s just that, ever since I got caught up in this mover stuff, I haven’t had time to step back into the arena. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.” He explained, feeling waves of nostalgia wash over him.

“Arena? You’re a pro-bender!?” Wei exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Bolin affirmed excitedly. “...or at least I was. Why? You a fan?”

“You bet! I always wanted to be a Pro-Bender, but back in Zaofu there wasn’t a lot of opportunities for that. But I remember listening to matches on the radio every night when I was younger.”

“Oh yeah?” Bolin began, “Ever catch any of the Fire Ferret matches?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, they were - … Spirits! I’m a dumbass! You’re **that** Bolin!” Wei exclaimed, smacking himself on the forehead. Bolin chuckled at the displayed.

“The one and only. Of course, now, people know me better as Nuktuk!” Bolin declared, mustering an air of false grandiosity as he puffed out his chest.

“Huh?” Wei asked, a confused expression on his face.

“Oh, its the Mover that I star in. Pays better than Pro-Bending, but not nearly as fun.” He explained.

“I haven’t gone to check out any Movers since I got to Republic City. I’ll be sure to watch your’s though.”

“So, you said you were from Zaofu, right?” Bolin said, striking up another conversation. “What’s it like there?”

“It’s peaceful, but a little boring. One of my brothers and I invented a game to fill up the hours of boredom.” Wei replied.

“What game?”

“It’s called Power-Disk. Basically, you take a metal disk and bend it around this arena filled with metal poles to eventually get it through the other person’s gate.” He explained.

“So, you’re a metalbender, then?” Bolin asked, somewhat incredulously.

“Sure am! Most of my family is.” Wei said proudly.

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to metalbend, but every time I’ve tried it on my own…” Bolin started to trail off, a little embarrassed by his inability to metalbend.

“Maybe I could show you some pointers some time,” Wei said. Bolin noticed that he had moved noticeably closer. They had been so caught up in their talk that neither realized that they had started to gravitate towards one another.

Now that there was a lull in the conversation, Bolin again had to fight the urge to not marvel at the athlete’s physique in front of him. Every a few seconds, however, his willpower would wane ever so slightly and his gaze would drop to the well-developed pecs or chiseled abs that the metalbender boasted.

Likewise, Wei was discretely( _not_ ) taking in the image of Bolin’s sculpted forearms and biceps. His eyes traced the curvature that gave testament to the hard packed muscle below Bolin’s ivory skin. Wei’s gaze lingered on Bolin’s exposed collarbone and he had to fight back the urge to graze his lips over what he assumed to be supple skin.

“So!...” Bolin interjected, interrupting the hot and sexually-charged silence that had come between them. “...wait, if you’re a metalbender…” Bolin wondered aloud, “couldn’t you have just unlocked my door without the key?”

“Well,” Wei began, somewhat sheepishly, “if I had…I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to do this.”

Before Bolin knew what was happening, Wei’s mouth crashed into his own. The kiss started out sloppy, something you would expect from 14 year olds kissing under the stairwell, but then their lips ran together like two cogs in a machine. Perfectly connected.

Bolin’s mind, first overwhelmed by surprise, could hardly focus on anything other than the sweet bliss he felt rising in his chest. However, he would have to be dead to not take notice on the muscular hand that was now resting on his exposed abdomen. 


End file.
